<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La découverte d'un mois d'octobre : entre chien et biche by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745682">La découverte d'un mois d'octobre : entre chien et biche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La découverte d'un mois d'octobre [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Child Abuse, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, POV Sandor Clegane, POV Shireen Baratheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen était une petite fille timide, refermée sur elle-même et dans une situation familiale complexe. Sandor était  grand, intimidant, renfrogné et n'avait pas de famille. Cela vous parait totalement improbable ? Et pourtant cela ne l'est pas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Shireen Baratheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La découverte d'un mois d'octobre [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cheveux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La fic d'aujourd'hui est le début d'une histoire en quatre parties, chacune pour un couple, dans un UA modern de GoT. Le couple de celle-ci est un Shireen/Sandor (un jour je rachèterais une laisse à mon cerveau), les thèmes sont ceux du "Sur Votre 31", un événement organisé par Almayen, de "la bibliothèque de fanfictions" sur facebook durant tout le mois d'octobre. Il y avait une liste de 31 mots, un par jour, et en piochant dedans cela a donné la fic qui va suivre. <br/>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapitre 1 : Cheveux</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> La première fois qu'il avait aperçu ces cheveux, parfaitement bien coiffés, c'était lors de sa rentrée en sixième. Ils avaient onze ans d'écart, c'est à dire le double de son âge à l'époque. Sandor avait abandonné ces études à la fac après deux échecs en première année et était surveillants depuis déjà un trimestre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Qui aurait crut alors, qu'il la verrait grandir et s'épanouir ? Qu'il serait là pour la supporter à chaque fois qu'elle fanerait … ou tout simplement qu'ils seraient proches ? Pas elle, et lui encore moins. Pourtant, il verrait ces cheveux bruns parfaitement lissés un nombre incalculable de fois lors des prochaines années.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Accepter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapitre 3 : Accepter</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Alors que le mois de septembre tirait sur sa fin, une certaine monotonie s'était installée dans l'établissement. Les élèves casse couilles, pour ne pas employer un terme plus vulgaire, étaient quasiment toujours les même et Sandor les gardait à l'œil. Et en tête de liste se trouvait Joffrey Baratheon, le fils du maire, qui avait grâce à son statut échappé à toute sanction alors qu'il entamait sa cinquième année dans l'établissement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tandis qu'il était chargé de faire le pointage à la cantine, un travail récurrent et au combien ennuyeux, le Clegane remarqua qu'un nom n'avait pas été barré sur la liste des élèves de sixième, le sien : Shireen Baratheon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Termine à ma place, dit-il à Loras Tyrell qui sortait tout juste du bâtiment, il en manque une.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il détestait le jeune adulte, car il était tout ce que lui n'était pas, mais il essayait de faire en sorte que cela ne se voit pas sur leur lieu de travail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment de cours et monta au deuxième étage, là où il savait se trouver les toilettes des filles et … gagné. Enfin malheureusement, mais au moins il l'avait trouvée. En s'approchant de la pièce, il pouvait entendre des sanglots qui étaient tant bien que mal étouffés. Il toqua à la porte et entra, tout doucement. Elle était assise là, dans un coin, sa tête repliée entre ces genoux. En l'entendant entrer, elle porta son regard nimbé de larmes dans sa direction et sursauta, de surprise. La plupart des élèves avaient cette réaction là face à lui, à cause de son visage tout sauf avenant. Il remercia intérieurement son grand frère pour ce cadeau qu'il lui avait fait et se mit accroupi, à distance d'elle pour ne pas l'intimider encore plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je … Jo …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Joffrey ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce n'était pas dur à deviner, malheureusement. Elle aussi avait un physique disgracieux, et le blond se moquait fréquemment d'elle à ce sujet. La petite biche hocha la tête en reniflant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça ne sert à rien de venir te réfugier ici. Montre-lui que ce qu'il te dit ne t'atteint pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'était ce que lui-même faisait, il ne laissait plus rien l'atteindre, et ainsi il n'était jamais blessé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mon père m'a dit exactement la … la même chose, murmura-t-elle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pas étonnant venant du personnage, Stannis Baratheon était un homme droit et taciturne qui s'était lui aussi forgé un masque. Le contraste avec ses deux frères en était d'ailleurs saisissant, mais malgré cette apparence publique qu'il se donnait, il n'était pas homme à se répandre en compliments inutiles ou en flagorneries. Et pour cela, Sandor le respectait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Viens, je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie. Tu y seras plus tranquille qu'ici, où avec tes camarades de classe. Et si tu as faim quelqu'un t'apporteras quelque chose à manger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il se releva et lui tendit la main. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, la petite la prit et se releva à son tour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peut-être était-ce simplement de cela dont il avait besoin pour être épanoui, d'accepter que des gens puissent voir à travers sa carapace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pouvoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 6 : Pouvoir</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shireen s'était faite une amie. Et, aussi impromptue que cela puisse paraître, cette amie était Arya Stark, la seconde fille de Ned Stark. La brunette était impulsive, revancharde, tête brûlée et prête à tout pour défendre ces amis. Sandor ignorait comment elles en étaient venues à se parler, la première fois, mais il était content que les deux fillettes se soient trouvées. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, la louve avait eu le cran, pour une fois que quelqu’un l’avait, de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Joffrey Baratheon. Après qu’il s’en soit encore prit à l’une des filles de l’établissement et qu’ils n’aient pas pu sévir à cause de son père, elle lui avait versé un tube entier de colle liquide dans les cheveux. Elle avait été punie bien entendue, mais personne n’était dupe : tout le monde approuvait ce qu’elle avait fait même sans le dire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les deux petites étaient aussi contraires qu’indisociables désormais, Shireen pourrait toujours compter sur elle et elle le savait. Elles étaient amies, et c’était ce que les amies faisaient l’une pour l’autre, peu importe les situations. Et, un jour, Arya devra faire l’impossible pour la petite biche, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fondre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 7 : Fondre</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shireen avait rejoint Arya dans l’un des parc de la ville, une glace dans chaque main. Il y avait souvent un glacier ambulant dans ce coin, dont les produits avaient la réputation d’être les meilleurs de toute la ville. L’homme n’avait pas de nom, ou si il en avait un, il ne l’avait jamais dit à personne. Il demandait au gens de l’appeler “le roi de la nuit”, et la plupart s’y pliaient de bon coeur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci, lui dit Arya en prenant sa glace qui commençait déjà à fondre</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’été avait beau être presque achevé, les températures étaient encore très chaudes. La biche s’assit à côté de son amie et commença à manger sa propre friandise. Elle était heureuse de l’avoir rencontrée, sans elle, elle serait probablement toujours seule et sans amis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, à mesure des jours qui avançaient, les deux adolescentes profitaient de la vie comme elle venait. Tandis qu’elles dégustaient leur met glacé, savourant également la légère brise qui rafraichissait l’air, la biche glissa sa main dans celle de la louve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elles étaient simplement heureuses, que leur amitié ne se soit pas envolée, comme tant d’autres à cet âge-là, durant les vacances d’été. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment ça va … avec ton père ? lui demanda la Stark</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le père de Shireen, Stannis Baratheon, était un homme droit, austère et intransigeant. Qui plus est, il était une personnalité politique de premier ordre dans leur ville, et aussi un piètre diplomate. Tout cela faisait que ces relations avec sa famille étaient compliquées, par moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, la biche avait finit par en parler avec son amie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Un peu mieux, merci. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chacun d’eux avaient leur failures dans ce monde, le plus important était de ne pas les laisser les contrôler. Shireen n’arrivait pas à communiquer avec son père et s’entendait mal avec sa mère, et Arya avait des problèmes similaires. Peut-être était-ce cela qui les avait rapproché, au départ. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 8 : Lune</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La lune était un astre mystérieux, solitaire. Elle était une ombre blanche qui éclairait les nuits les plus noires, proche mais inaccessible. Exactement comme le soleil. L’étoile avait beaucoup de choses en commun avec sa pâle voisine. Ils étaient, l’un comme l’autre, des solitaires qui ne pensaient jamais être aimés. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais, là où la lune était timide et discrète, le soleil était chaud, impulsif et voyant. Ils étaient deux opposés, mais se complétaient parfaitement. Parfois, leurs sentiments prenaient des chemins bien obscurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arya ? l’appela une voix </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La louve releva les yeux vers sa soeur, elle s’était encore perdue dans ces pensées. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je disais que  Robb était bizarre depuis quelques semaines, tu ne trouves pas ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leur grand-frère, Robb, venait de fêter son quinzième anniversaire et semblait … différent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si, je trouve aussi. Tu crois que Jon en sait quelque chose ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon était leur demi-frère, issu d’une relation extra-conjugale de leur père. Mais malheureusement, sa mère était morte en couche. C’était pour cela qu’il vivait avec eux, et Robb et Arya avaient toujours été le plus proche de lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On pourrait aller le lui demander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais, la brune avait une vague idée de ce qu’il lui arrivait. Ce n’était qu’une supposition, mais elle avait vu son grand frère passer beaucoup de temps avec un employé de la piscine municipal, qui était aussi leur moniteur lors de leur trimestre de piscine obligatoire : Theon Greyjoy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Disney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 16 : Disney</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shireen était allée au cinéma avec Sandor, cela allait bientôt faire un mois qu’ils étaient en couple, et la biche avait toujours du mal à le réaliser. Ils étaient allé voir le dernier film des studios Disney, sorti la semaine précédente : La Belle et la Bête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un mois, elle avait l’impression que c'était hier qu’elle lui avait dit que … qu’elle l’aimait. Cette impression avait probablement été renforcée par le fait qu’ils ne pouvaient réellement se voir qu’assez rarement, et pour assez peu de temps à chaque fois. Sandor était encore surveillant dans le lycée où elle était encore élève, autrement dit … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leur relation était compliquée, déjà à ces balbutiements, mais c’était peut-être ce qui faisait sa beauté. L’un comme l’autre, ils n’avaient pas eu une vie facile, et la suite de leur histoire le leur montrerait bien malheureusement, mais c’était peut-être à cause de cela qu’ils s’étaient finalement trouvés. Lorsqu’elle les voyait tout les deux, heureux, c’était ce qu’Arya avait envie de croire. Son amie ne lui avait rien dit, elle en avait parlé à personne évidemment, mais la louve l’avait tout de suite vu. Elle avait vu que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, comme avec Robb et Theon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, elle était heureuse pour eux. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Je ne te crois pas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 17 : Je ne te crois pas</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle les avait surpris tout les deux, plusieurs fois, à se murmurer des choses à l'oreille. Il la trompait, c'était certain, avec Sansa Stark, la grande sœur d'Arya. La rousse avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle et aucune maladie de peau qui lui défigurait la joue, alors évidemment qu'il préférait passer du temps avec elle. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, même si elle s’était préparée à cette éventualité depuis le premier jour, la biche avait mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La première fois qu'elle les avait vu, c'était dans un café en ville, alors qu'elle rentrait du lycée à pied. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais la situation s'était reproduite plusieurs fois, à des intervalles très court. Alors un jour, la biche avait décidé de les espionner discrètement. Elle avait du temps, personne ne l'attendait chez elle, son père était trop pris par sa campagne politique contre le maire, qui était aussi son frère, et sa mère ne la regardait plus depuis des années. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cette après-midi là, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un coin du café, elle vit Sandor murmurer à la louve quelque chose dans l'oreille, et cette dernière avait rougi et baissé les yeux. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Shireen avait finit sa consommation en vitesse, avait payé et elle était rentrée chez elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle avait vu que Sansa avait les cheveux coupés courts, très courts. C’était perturbant à voir, mais elle avait une certaine classe ainsi. Qui plus est, cela mettait en valeur son corps mince et élégant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, un livre sous les yeux. Shireen vit son téléphone vibrer, quelqu'un venait de lui envoyer un message. Passablement de mauvaise humeur à cause de Sandor et du dîner qu'elle avait passé en tête à tête avec sa mère, elle décida de ne pas lever les yeux des lignes de son livre. Mais, même pas cinq minutes plus tard, il vibra une seconde fois. Ça c'était Sandor qui ne devait pas avoir compris qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle attrapa son téléphone, espérant avoir la paix ensuite. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Je t'ai vu nous observer cette après-midi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ? </span>
  </em>
  <span>écrit-elle</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Te connaissant, que je te trompe avec Sansa. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle détestait quand il avait raison ainsi, elle détestait le fait que quelqu'un arrive à lire ainsi en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Parce que c'est faux ? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Évidemment. Je t'aime Shireen, et je n'aime que toi. Sansa voulait me parler, à propos d'elle et de sa petite-amie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- De quoi ? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Elle avait des doutes sur leur relation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait seulement le croire ou pas ? Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait probablement dit non, elle ne l’aurait pas cru. Mais c'était Sandor, lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, et elle avait changé depuis quelques années.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oui, lui elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle le savait. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Peur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On arrive dans le dernier tiers de cette tétralogie. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain de comment sera reçu ce chapitre. Jusqu'à présent il y avait toujours eu un semblant d'équilibre dans cette histoire, mais ceux qui lisent "la rose et l'écorcheur" savent qu'il a été rompu de la pire des manières, et probablement de manière permanente. <br/>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même et bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 20 : Peur</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La série de crimes qui secouait leur ville venait de prendre une tournure des plus tragiques. Le père de Shireen, Stannis Baratheon, avait été retrouvé chez eux : mort. Son cadavre … aucun être humain n'aurait pu faire ça, ce ne pouvait être qu’un démon enragé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’était la biche qui avait découvert son cadavre ensanglanté. Depuis, elle avait continuellement peur. Qui savait où ce dément allait frapper la prochaine fois ? Peut-être serait-ce elle, ou Sandor, ou bien Arya ou encore sa cousine Myrcella. Ils étaient tous impuissants face à lui, ou elle. Margaery Tyrell avait avoué les premiers meurtres, mais sa fin tragique, à laquelle le défunt cerf avait participé et le fait que les tueries continuent … n’était-elle pas innocente finalement ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant à en perdre la voix. Elle … elle avait fait un autre cauchemar. Elle … elle s’était revue cette nuit-là … morte. Elle était aux côtés de son père. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu veux bien te taire ? hurla sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle ferma la porte en claquant derrière-elle, la laissant pleurer seule, avec ces fantômes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’elle arriva au lycée, elle avait des cernes bien visibles sous les yeux. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait moins de cours le mercredi que les autres jours. Il ne manquerait plus qu’elle s’endorme dans une salle de classe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shireen ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oh … Arya, j’ai … j’ai mal dormi c’est tout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si il y a quoi que ce soit que l’on peut faire Shireen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je sais, merci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En se rendant en cours, elle croisa Sandor dans les couloirs et lui sourit discrètement. Oui, elle savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur eux dans les moments difficiles. Et que malgré la peur qui lui enserrait l’estomac, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>À midi, peu après la fin de sa dernière heure de cours, elle retrouva son tendre petit-ami dans une salle de classe vide. Avec la pression de sa dernière année de lycée et les meurtres en série qui secouaient la ville, la biche avait bien besoin de lui et de leur histoire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vais changer d’établissement, lui dit-il</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mais … pourquoi ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ça devient trop compliqué nous deux tant que je suis ici. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu ne m’aimes plus ? Tu as trouvé quelqu’un d’autre ? Qui ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ce n’est pas ça. Tant que je suis ici, on court trop de risques en continuant à se voir. Tu as mon numéro et j’ai le tiens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu n’aimes vraiment personne d’autre ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Personne, c’est promis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dans ce climat incertain, oppressant et anxiogène, elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Elle ne devait pas avoir raison de douter de lui, comme avec Sansa. Ce n’était pas parce que jusqu’à présent ils devaient se cacher et qu’ils allaient désormais moins se voir que cela signifiait qu’il ne l’aimait plus. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flamme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapitre 21 : Flamme</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> La nuit était sombre et pleine de terreur, c’était ce que lui répétait tout le temps sa mère, mais ce soir … la nuit était synonyme de liberté. Sa mère était … depuis la mort de son père, elle était de plus en plus obnubilée par le feu, au point d’avoir … la flamme avait été si près de son visage … elle ne devait plus y penser, et chercher un endroit où elle serait en sécurité.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle était essoufflée lorsqu’elle arriva en vue d’une série de grandes villas, au bord de la plage, aux murs entièrement blancs. Trop blancs pour être immaculés. La biche s’arrêta quelques secondes pour se reposer, puis démarra sa lente ascension le long d’une belle route parfaitement nettoyée jusqu’à la bonne demeure. Néanmoins, l’une d’entre-elles se démarquait des autres, entièrement peinte en noire. Ces habitants, la famille Bolton, étaient probablement les moins hypocrites de la plage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En arrivant devant la résidence des Stark, ces jambes flanchèrent et elle manqua de tomber par terre, se rattrapant in-extremis avec ces mains sur le mur délimitant leur propriété.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shireen ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La biche sursauta et, surprise, glissa par terre. La grille d’entrée s’ouvrit alors, c’était Arya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard Shireen ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je … je …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et alors, elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son amie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est ta mère ? lui demanda la louve</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’adolescente murmura un “oui” étouffé par ces sanglots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Viens, dit-elle en se relevant et en l’aidant à faire de même, tu vas attraper la mort à rester là dehors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne me remercie pas pour ça Shireen, nous sommes amies, ne l’oublie jamais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La louve la fit entrer, heureusement ces parents et ces frères étaient partis en voyage tous ensemble. Il n’y avait que Sansa et sa petite-amie, Yara, mais elle devaient être en train de dormir d’un sommeil de plomb pour maintenant. Elles vivaient toutes les deux en ville, mais avec la succession de morts qui frappaient la ville depuis quelques semaines, Sansa avait voulu rejoindre le nid familial et y avait traîné Yara, qui n’avait pas de vraie famille.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya lui servit un chocolat, c’était ce que Sansa lui faisait à boire à chaque fois qu’elle était triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les deux amies s’étaient installées dans le canapé et avaient posé leur tasse sur une petite table basse en verre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La Stark lui prit délicatement la main et l’attira contre elle pour la consoler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pourquoi être venue me voir moi … et pas Sandor ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment le sais-tu ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je te connais par coeur Shireen, alors même si tu ne m’as rien dit … j’ai parfaitement deviné ce qu’il y avait entre-vous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En quelques minutes, la Baratheon s’était endormie. Elle devait être épuisée, ce dit Arya, et à bout de nerfs. Peu importe ce que sa mère lui avait fait, elle ferait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’elle se réveilla, Sansa les retrouvit toutes les deux dans le canapé, leurs tasses désormais froides avaient été les seuls témoins de ce qu’il s’était passé la nuit précédente.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je veux faire un câlin à Shireen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 23 : Belle</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lorsqu’il vit son corps nu, pour la première fois, Shireen avait eu peur de le dégoûter. Les stigmates de sa maladie de peau couvraient une partie de son cou et de son torse, en plus de son visage, la rendant affreusement laide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse, lui dit en prenant son visage dans sa main</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comment est-ce que cela pouvait-être vrai ? Alors qu’il connaissait Sansa, Arya et Margaery Tyrell. Comparée à elles trois, la biche n’était que … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Délicatement, l’homme la fit basculer dans leur lit et l’attira contre elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es belle Shireen, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Tu es forte, intelligente et belle, exactement comme un diamant brut qui n’aurait pas besoin d’être taillé et façonné. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’adolescente alla se réfugier dans ces bras, profondément touchée par ce qu’il venait de lui dire, et laissa quelques larmes de joie couler sur ces joues. Sandor n’était pas le plus doué pour montrer ou dire ces sentiments, alors ce qu’il venait de lui dire avait une importance encore plus importante à ces yeux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci, murmura-t-elle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cette nuit-là fut la plus magique qu’elle est jamais connu. Pas parce que c’était la première fois qu’elle se sentait réellement heureuse depuis qu’elle vivait chez les Stark après sa fugue, qui avait par ailleurs coûté ces droits parentaux à sa mère. Pas non plus parce que Sandor et elle avaient eu leur première fois ce jour-là, mais parce qu’elle avait finit par avoir la certitude qu’elle serait enfin heureuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avec lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et au fur et à mesure des caresses sur sa peau, la biche découvrit un plaisir dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l’existence. Et qu’elle désirait, oui … elle désirait réellement Sandor Clegane, son petit-ami qui avait onze ans de plus qu’elle. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Adulte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 26 : Adulte</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shireen avait dix-huit ans depuis une semaine, et avec cela son indépendance de sa mère. Elle avait prit une colocation avec Sandor, qui lui allait sur sa trentième année. Enfin techniquement, la biche s'était surtout installée dans l'appartement du Clegane, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Désormais, elle était libre de sa mère, et elle voulait en profiter. Qui plus est, son année à la fac se passait à merveille et l'emploi étudiant qu'elle s'était trouvé lui permettait de se dégager de quoi payer la moitié du loyer de son petit-ami et une partie de leurs courses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La vague de meurtres en série qui secouait la ville s’était arrêté avec la mort de Ramsay Bolton, qu’un policier avait retrouvé dans le canal avec une plaie dans l’abdomen, ils recommençaient tous à vivre depuis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Une fois à peu près réveillée, la biche fit couler deux cafés dans la thermos. Et le temps qu'ils soient prêts, son homme était sorti de leur lit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-elle inquiète </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tant mieux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle lui sourit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sansa va se marier, reprit-elle, Arya me l’a annoncé hier soir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La biche et la louve avaient eu une longue conversation au téléphone la veille. La Stark poursuivait ces études dans une autre ville, alors elles gardaient le contact ainsi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Avec qui ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yara Greyjoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il était temps, après avoir passé trois ans à se tourner autour et presque autant à douter ensuite de leur relation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore, toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Après leur petit-déjeuner, ils sortirent en ville pour la journée. Leur programme ? Faire les magasins, flâner et prendre du temps pour eux deux. Il savait qu'elle n'oserait pas, elle était comme cela, toujours timide et discrète, même avec lui. Les ombres de Joffrey et de sa mère avaient enfin commencé à s’éloigner d’elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, alors que ces cheveux, qu'elle avait récemment raccourcis d'une dizaine de centimètres, volaient au vent, Sandor se disait qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>